Danny Phantom Song Parodys
by ZoologyKaM
Summary: Parody of 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey. 'Don't Stop Beware-ing' Chapter 4.
1. What Makes you Beautiful-1Direction

_**A/N: **__Time for another set of Parody songs! I've already done songs for Hetalia:Axis Powers, and Invader Zim. Check those out if you want to see what I can do. _

_Requests are welcome! Leave a song and if you have an idea what it should be about (or just the song is fine also)._

_Parody of __**'What Makes You Beautiful'**__ by __**One Direction**__._

* * *

**What Makes You Inviso-bill**

You went into  
The ghost portal  
And you came out way cooler than befor-oh-ore  
Your DNA  
to rearrange  
And that is when you saw things start to cha-e-ange

Everyone else in the town will say it  
Everyone else but you

You yell out "I'm going ghost!" for a ring of light  
With silver hair and green eyes fly into the night  
Then shoot some rays from your hands it's time for a fight  
But you know-oh-oh  
They call you Inviso-Bill

If Skulker starts hunting you again  
If Ember broke her guitar then I know you'd win  
If only Box Ghost would leave; he's so annoyin'  
But you know-oh –oh  
They call you Inviso-Bill (and still)  
They call you Inviso-Bill

So D-danny  
Say can you see?  
The hero that you always meant to be-e-e  
'N when you fly  
into the sky  
And all your fans wish that they could get a try-y-y

Everyone else in the town will say it  
Everyone else but you

You yell out "I'm going ghost!" for a ring of light  
With silver hair and green eyes fly into the night  
Then shoot some rays from your hands it's time for a fight  
But you know-oh-oh  
They call you Inviso-Bill

If someone needs help then take a stand  
If only Sam would just reach out and hold your hand  
Right Now we're looking at you and we understand  
That you know-oh-oh  
They all say Inviso-Bill (and still)  
They call you Inviso-Bill

(Danny walks down the sidewalk and sees a poster of his face, the words on the poster say "Go Inviso-Bill!" Danny rips the poster down then goes Ghost in an alley to go and burn it. Then flies straight into a Bilboard that says, "Inviso-Bill says Fight Plaque with Ecto-green Mint Rinse" ) OH COME ON!

Danny you always try hard to do what is right  
and then the Ghost King, he came just to pick a fight  
You saved the day once again with your ghostly might!  
Now they Know-oh-oh  
You are called Danny Phantom

You yell out "I'm going ghost!" for a ring of light  
With silver hair and green eyes fly into the night  
Then shoot some rays from your hands it's time for a fight  
But you know-oh-oh  
They call you Inviso-Bill

If Skulker starts hunting you again  
If Ember broke her guitar then I know you'd win  
If only Box Ghost would leave; he's so annoyin'  
But you know-oh –oh  
They call you Inviso-Bill (and still)  
They call you Inviso-Bill (but still)

That's Why You're Inviso-Bill!


	2. Bring Me to Life-Evanescenece

**_A/N:_**_ Hey guys! This parody is (in my opinion) one of the best I've ever written. It's about Valarie and Danny, Mostly Valarie... Just... AHG! You'll have to read/listen to/sing with it!_

**_Bold is Female part  
_**_Normal is Male/background_

_Parody of '_Bring Me to Life_' by _Evanescence.

* * *

**Give Back My Life**

**How can you fly right through the walls  
like open doors  
chasing your dog right through whole  
security system?  
Without a job  
My family sleeping somewhere cold  
Until I found it there and wore that suit… home.**

(Got to fight)  
**Now I've got to fight**  
(I can't give up)  
**Now I've got to fight**  
(Go now!)  
**Fly around and blast at you again**  
(Got to fight)  
**Ghost boy's going down**  
(I can't give up)  
**for my life turn around**  
(Save me)  
**Save me from the loser I've become…**

**Now that I've tracked you down to here  
You won't defeat me.  
Stay far away and disappear  
Give back my life**

(Got to fight)  
**Now I've got to fight**  
(I can't give up!)  
**Now I've got to fight  
**(Stop him!)  
**Ghost flew in and stole the class project  
**(Got to fight)**  
Through the zone we ran  
**(I can't give up)**  
but Danny wasn't mad  
**(Sorry)**  
He is not the loser I've become.**

**Give back my life  
**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
Give back my life…**

**Final showdown, I shot you down, I watched you fall ghostboy  
Only to see the life among the dead**

(All this time I can't believe I didn't see)  
(kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me)  
**You've been careful a thousand times it seems  
not to open my eyes to everything  
**(Without a thought)  
(Without a word)  
(Without a chance)

DON'T LET HIM DIE HERE! There must be something I can do!

**Save Danny's Life!**

(Got to fight)  
**Now I've got to fight**  
(I can't give up)  
**Now I've got to fight**  
(Go now!)  
**I will never blast at you again**  
(Got to fight)  
**Danny Hold on Now!**  
(I can't give up)  
**for my life turn around**  
(Save me)  
**Save him Someone! Oh what have I done!?**

**Give back my life  
**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

**Give back my life!**


	3. Ghost Boy - Cascada

**_A/N:_**_ Hey guys! This was a request from Lily Fenton Phantom. It's all about our favorite villain SKULKER!_

_Parody of Bad Boy by Cascada. _

**Ghost Boy**

Remember the target  
remember the prize.  
My armor is ready; my rocket still flies.  
This trophy I knew it would be something else  
the hunt it began and I felt

Be my challenge  
be my thrill  
Make it worth my effort, or I'll take the kill  
You can have some hope, whelp, but understand  
that you won't survive to see the sun again

Would you be my challenge  
be my thrill  
Purple-back Gorilla may have helped but still  
You might have escaped, boy, but understand  
That I will hunt you again  
Yes I'll start the hunt again.

(Scenes pass where Danny is repeatedly captured in a glowing green net. Locker room, outside his house, walking down the street past some random alley. Each time he barely breaks out.)

Ghost Boy!

(Danny sits in the Nasty Burger complaining to his friends. Tucker smiles and scribbles on a piece of paper then shows it to his friends. Sam looks nervous but Danny smirks. The trio lean over the table to discuss the plan in hushed voices. The scene zooms out to show that Skulker is watching them through some goggles. He smirks as he thinks of what new challenge they might be planning from him.)

You once mocked my prowess  
and called me a joke  
then laughed every time that my armor got broke  
You never thought that I could get this strong  
Now I'll show you much your wrong

I'm the Hunter  
You're the prey  
I will get my trophy; you won't get away  
You can have some hope, whelp, but understand  
that you won't survive to see the sun again

Would you be my challenge  
be my thrill  
Make it worth my effort, or I'll take the kill  
So put up a fight, boy, but understand  
That I'll beat you in the end

Or I'll start the hunt again.

(Danny is pinned to the wall with Skulker's glowing blade pressed against his throat. A dark shadow passes over Skulker's face as he pulls his arm back preparing to strike.)


	4. Don't Stop Believing-Journey

**_A/N: To people that made requests!- _**_Hey guys! I am looking at your requests and trying to do at least one per person (since there's at least one person that's given over 10 requests), but with school and all my Ongoing stories I've got a lot on my plate. _

_Please note when you leave a request: Choose a song that has a good melody (not rap) but also does NOT repeat the same lyrics over and over again. Repetition makes a parody bland and uncreative (or at least hard to be creative with). __**Keep sending requests**__ and I'll do what I can! Love you guys!_

_This was not a request but once I got the idea, I just had to get it done. Centers on everyone's favorite ghost!_

* * *

**Don't Stop Beware'ing**

Just a cardboard box  
stashed away up on shelf top  
it's just collecting dust and will stay right there

Just an awkward ghost  
sitting just a bit too close  
He flew around the room and he yelled "Beware!"

Some costumes from My Fair Lady  
somethin' from a guy named Steve  
for a while they can cause a fright  
They go BoooOoooOoooOooooo

Haunting people  
in a warehouse at the docks  
the humans running in a fright  
Bright light, halfa  
getting shoved inside the thermos  
wond'ring how can this be right!

(Boxes swirl through the air almost as if in a dance, the Box Ghost looks at them happily. Then a bright light flashes and The Box Ghost is sucked into the thermos where he's shoved into Ember McLain. Ember grumbles then shoves her elbow in his face.)

Found a crate, it's such a thrill  
Hey look it's a box of krill!  
Maybe Lunch Lady will make sushi  
for me some time?

Soon I'll win; they will lose  
In the Overalls of blues  
With Pandora's box again  
it goes on and on and on and on

Haunting people  
in a warehouse at the docks  
the humans running in a fright  
Bright light, halfa  
getting shoved inside the thermos  
wond'ring how can this be right!

(Box Ghost flies from one store in the shopping mall to the next, which is a shoe store. Seeing all the shoe boxes, The Box Ghost's eyes grow wide and watery, like it's the most beautiful thing in existence.)

Don't Stop Beware'ing!  
Hold on to that feeling!  
Scaring people

Don't Stop Beware'ing!  
the frog…  
Scaring people

Don't Stop Beware'ing!  
Get your fingers wiggl'ing  
Scaring people

Hey you! Fear me!  
Hold on to that feeling  
Scaring People!

Don't stop beware'ing

Scaring People

BEWARE!


	5. Everybody's Fool - Evanescence

**_A/N: _**_Guidelines for choosing songs. The more intense the song, the more intense the parody. Thus most Evanescence will not end up happy funny songs. This one is about Sam and the episode Urban Jungle._

_Parody of 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. Requested by SamMansonReplica._

* * *

**Nature's Rule**  
Sister to nature  
Ultra-recyclo Vegies  
Just what we all need  
More healthy choices when we

End up fat and destroy the trees  
Have you no shame?  
Why can't you see?  
Where's the time when plants and nature ruled

Watch here it comes now  
leaves vines and budding flowers  
Humans we love you  
you make good fertilizer

Come join the Growth now  
Start anew and plant a small tree  
You will know how great we can be  
and right now it's when plants and nature ruled

Why do you run?  
Where will you hide?  
Just stay and help  
Danny and I

I feel the cold now  
I feel who you are  
and I now need you even more

Start anew and plant a small tree  
live beside the life that we see  
Cause that's how we saw plants and nature ruled

It always was and always will be  
We need them; they need you and me  
life survives with plant's and nature's rule.

* * *

Leave Requests! Hints and guidelines

1. No rap  
2. Too much Repetition = boring parody  
3. Upbeat songs = Upbeat parodies; Intense songs = Intense parodies.  
4. When picking a theme for the parody, don't choose something that already sounds like the song. Example : if you want a love song with Danny and Sam, pick something random like Down With the Sickness, or something that's not already a love song.

Leave a comment and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
